<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard-Pressed by HeartEyesTurner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932252">Hard-Pressed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner'>HeartEyesTurner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Attending a friend's wedding with Alex. The following is what happens before, during, and after the ceremony and reception</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“I think it’s really sweet you agreed to sing at their wedding, ya know.” You call to Alex from the en suite bathroom in the hotel room you reserved where a mutual friends’ nuptials were being held that evening.</p><p>“I’m actually kind of excited to sing summat different…" You heard him mumble from the other room.</p><p>It was nearly an hour and a half until the ceremony at the church downtown, but you wanted to make sure you were ready to go early because you both had a tendency to be late.</p><p>You were putting the finishing touches on your makeup when Alex appeared in the doorway. </p><p>He whistled, “Babeh, yeh look stunning.”</p><p>You smiled at him in the reflection of the mirror, noting that he looked quite handsome himself. He was wearing black trousers with a crispy white dress shirt tucked in around his slender little hips. </p><p>“Thank you.” You grin, feeling pretty special all done up. Your hair cascaded in waves over your shoulder, and your eyes were smokey and smoldering; creating a teasing, flirty effect. It was exciting when you got the invitation; the whole prospect of having to put on nice lingerie and stockings and all the girly things that went along with a black tie affair. It wasn’t often you both got to do this together; <em>and</em> during the winter. It was just past the New Year and Alex’s birthday, and the world was covered in a fresh blanket of snow. The last time you’d both seen snow was when you visited his parents back home; and even then it wasn’t much. </p><p>Tonight just felt <em>special.</em></p><p>“We might actually be on time for once.” You tell him as you attempt to slide past him into the bedroom where your clothes were all laid out.</p><p>But he doesn’t let you pass. Instead, his arm winds around your waist pulling you against him. “Weh’ve got a bit of time left still if…”</p><p>“We’ll be late,” you counter, leaning away from him as if you aren’t dying for his hands to be all over you.</p><p>“Aren’t we always? Wouldn’t we just be showing up … When everyone expects us?” He’s fingering the fabric of your bra against your back. He ducks his head to kiss at your bare shoulder as you pretend to consider it. </p><p>“Good point,” you breathe, relenting. “Plus, I look hot.”</p><p>“A fuckin’ picture,” he rasps, a semi-coherent reply.  You smirk, a light blush painting your cheeks but more out of pride than embarrassment. </p><p>“I want you now, just like this. Want to see those pretty things around yehr ankles.”</p><p>You laugh, adjusting his tie. “Just don’t mess them up, baby, we’ve got places to be.” </p><p>He growls playfully in response and proceeds to back you up towards the bed, pushing you down onto it with a gentle shove. You grab a hold of his tie, tugging on it so he’s down on top of you now. One of your hands fumbles with the knot at his neck, and the other is quick to unbutton his perfectly white, wrinkle free shirt. You kiss him deeply, exchanging some of the heat you feel into his mouth. It’s feverish and sloppy, and he loves every second of it. You press your hands against his stomach while he’s resting on his forearms to nibble at your neck. He can’t stop playing with the lace against your thighs and he’s making circles that tingles your skin, making it hum and buzz for him. You wrap a leg around his waist because he’s somehow not close enough. </p><p>You’re dangerously close to the dress you ironed; this is a real worry until he snakes a hand into your hair, gripping lightly. A weakness. You moan, his arousal pressed on your thigh. He’s kissing you hungrily, teeth and tongues colliding to make you both laugh. He bites playfully at your bottom lip. You take your arms from where they were draped over his neck and slide them down to his ass. You grind your body into his and push your hands on his curves to emphasize your next point: “I love you, so much.”</p><p>He grins wide before kissing you again. This time it’s passionate, deep and long. You whimper into it, writhing underneath him and wanting nothing more but his skin against yours. You can’t help but open your eyes to look at him when he kisses you. It’s a weird quirk of yours, to watch him like this. His hair was not quite slicked back all the way, pieces falling into his eyes and tickling your nose. His lips were pink and swollen, cheeks colored with what you do to him.</p><p>“Alex…” You moan against his lips, coming up for air. “We don’t have enough time for this. Fuck foreplay; I need you now.” Your fingers were unzipping his fly as you said this, reaching in to curl around his cock and he growled in your ear. “Fuck me. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>He groans, the way your voice sounds all laced with desire only encouraging him. And he’s ready, he knows this has to be quick; as much as he hates rushing when all he wants to do is worship you. Especially when you look the way you do. And you’re stroking him through the fabric of his navy boxer briefs, palming him, the weight of his cock familiar in your hand. </p><p>His fingers wrap around your wrist stopping you.</p><p>“‘ang on…“ He drawls, his voice gruff. “These are the only trousers I’ve got with meh… can’t get anythin’ on ‘em.”</p><p>He untangles himself from you and you whimper at the loss; here he’d gotten you all revved up only to leave you breathless and wanting.</p><p>He stands between your legs, letting his pants and briefs drop to the floor. You’re eyeing each other, your chests heaving with excitement at the thrill of being pressed for time. You slide your hands over your breasts, squeezing them, down your stomach to your panties, figuring you could take them off now to move things along.</p><p>“Don’t yeh dare.” He stops you, his dress shirt still on and fully unbuttoned though the rest of him is completely naked. He hooks his fingers in your gorgeous silvery grey lace panties, and drawls, “This is me favorite part…” And then he’s sliding them down your legs to your ankles.</p><p>You bite your lip, grinning, your eyes on him as he crawls over you again. “I hate rushing.” He murmurs and it takes him all of two seconds to push your legs apart and bury himself deep inside you. You both groan as he melts into you, and the excitement has got you so ready, that you know it won’t take you long for you to cum. Not with the urgency in Alex’s thrusts and the way he’s so lovingly admiring you, even in the heat of the moment.</p><p>“After… later… tonight…” You assure him as he fucks you quick and rough.</p><p>“I’m gonna be thinkin’ about this all night,” he growls, grabbing a fistful of your ass and kissing you hard, your teeth knocking again. Your lipstick was now a smudge across his lips, and it made him look so adorable, despite the dirty moment. </p><p>You giggled and he moaned, “Oh god love, move yehr fuckin ‘ips against mine,” He instructed, grinding into you, nearly there. “Yess babeh…. thas it.” He moans, his hips crashing into yours. He’s there, you can feel the tension in his lower stomach, his muscles contracting, his body tensing. “Fuck it… I’m….“ and there’s not much more warning before he’s cumming hard inside you; his warmth filling you up. </p><p>“Fuck…. Alex….” You throw your head back moaning. </p><p>That did it for you, because there’s nothing better than the intimacy of him cumming inside you; the way you can feel it, the way it drips from you when it’s a particularly fulfilling orgasm. Your fingers claw at his chest, grabbing at his neck and holding him tight against you. He’s showering you with kisses, as you cum around him, and he’s still thrusting making sure he’s gotten every last drop between the both of you. </p><p>“Fuck meh.” He breathes, doing his best not to mess up too much of your makeup but fuck it, there’s probably enough time to reapply and he needs you now. His kisses are feverish and rushed and they make you feel so loved and adored. “Didn’t think yeh’d beh able to cum that fast.” He admitted, his lips swollen and his face and neck flushed. </p><p>“Under the circumstances, with you dressed like that…” You breathed, chest heaving. “It was surprisingly easy.”</p><p>You were fucked now though. There was hardly any time left and now your face and hair were likely a mess. “So much for being on time.”</p><p>Alex chuckled, “But weh’re never on time babeh, this is par for the course.”</p><p>“Just this once I wanted to be…" You laugh a little, still clinging to him in the afterglow. “But I’d rather fuck you then be on time for anything.”</p><p>He kissed you hard, “Agreed.”</p><p>//</p><p>The next twenty minutes were a flurry of clothes, and the steamer, and makeup and curling irons; and that was all after you cleaned yourself up. Taking his pants off was probably the best idea Alex had all day; next to the impromptu romp.</p><p>You were sliding your stockings up your legs at the last minute because you had a tendency to put runs in them otherwise, and Alex sat in the armchair by the bed, eyes intense as they followed the pattern of your hands. He watched you smooth them on your calves and then your thighs, one leg at a time on the bed.</p><p>“I think I ‘ave teh look away, babeh. I’m gettin hard just watching yeh.“</p><p>You glanced up at him, a smirk on your lips, seeing him adjust himself. “Alex… control yourself.”</p><p>“Can’t… I just wanna fuck yeh all the time.”</p><p>Your cheeks flush a rosy glow as you straighten up, adjusting your lingerie before sliding your dress on. “Well I need you to zip me up so you better rein it in.” You teased and he was on his feet in a matter of seconds, his agile little fingers grazing your back as he did the zip. The dip was low in back, so there wasn’t much track for the zipper, and he took the opportunity to press his wet lips against your shoulders and spine, eliciting the tiniest whimper from you.</p><p>“Alexander.”</p><p>“Can’t 'elp it.” He breathed, his kisses soft and smooth.</p><p>“We are going to be <em>so</em> late.”</p><p>“Fuck ‘em.” He murmured, his arms winding around you. His lips were on your neck now, your head tilting to the side as he sucked gently.</p><p>You wove your fingers with his and pulled them away, “Stop.” You laughed, and turned to face him. “We’ve gotta be there in fifteen and it takes just as long to get there.”</p><p>“But ceremonies are so boring anyways….”</p><p>“No.” You laughed, as he tried to kiss you again.</p><p>“Alreyt, alreyt.” He sighed, chuckling a little. He grabbed your coat and held it open for you, and you turned and fixed his tie one last time, kissing him on the cheek.</p><p>“You look very handsome.”</p><p>“Thank yeh darlin.” He grinned sliding his jacket on as well. “Weh make quite the good lookin’ pair, don’t weh?” You nodded and linked arms with him, heading for the lobby where your car was waiting just outside.</p><p>//</p><p>“Ten minutes late!” You hissed, slamming the door to the car, Alex joining you as he skirted around the side.</p><p>“Fuck I know….“ He grabbed your hand and the two of you raced for the steps of the church, relieved to see a few guests still lingering outside. You slowed your pace and caught your breath. Apparently the bride was running late.</p><p>“Thank fuck.” You muttered, and straightened Alex’s jacket and tie once again, smoothing out your own hair and coat as well. It had stopped snowing just long enough to get to the church, but the sky was nearly dark already. </p><p>You slipped into a pew beside some friends of yours, shrugging out of your coat.</p><p>“Churches makes meh feel so…” Alex pulled his collar away from his neck. “Is it hot? I’m hot. Are you hot?”</p><p>You laughed, “No, I’m freezing actually.” You glanced over at him, sweat visible on his brow. “Sweating in church is a bad sign.” You giggled, wondering when the last time was he’d actually been in one.</p><p>“That’s 'cause I’m a sinner, babeh.” He said cooly but then burst into laughter. </p><p>The church was jam-packed, and the bride finally arrived and the ceremony began. Alex was right, church’s had a way of making you feel like you’d done something wrong. And wedding vows were incredibly boring. The whole up down, up down of the ceremony was getting to you. You just wanted to party.</p><p>It wasn’t even twenty minutes in before Alex had his hand on your thigh. You shot him a look, but he just stared straight ahead as if it were nothing. You tensed, feeling the sweat on the back of your neck. He slid his hand up a bit more, underneath the hem of your dress which wasn’t very long to begin with. That’s when you placed your hand over his, halting him.</p><p>He glanced at you, a smirk on his lips. His eyes were dancing mischievously as he mouthed, ‘what?’ To you, and shrugged as if he didn’t know what you were talking about. You took a deep breath, glancing to your left and right; the other people in your row at extreme opposite ends of the spectrum: either falling asleep or thoroughly engrossed in the whole union of marriage.</p><p>He was squeezing your thigh now, massaging it gently, his fingers edging dangerously close to the inside of your thighs. Once he dipped a little farther in, you clenched your thighs around his hand and he flicked his eyes in your direction again, a smoldering espresso. Casually he took his jacket and tossed it over your lap and you gave him a pleading look.</p><p>“Not here.”</p><p>Alex’s response to your pleas was to slide his hand up further, until he was able to cup your pussy through your stockings and lingerie. You gasped, eyes wide, clutching his arm, while a few people near you glanced around for the source of the sound. His fingers pressed into you, rotating slowly, and you sighed, still gripping his arm tight.</p><p>You tried to stare ahead and pretend not to draw attention to yourself, but you couldn’t help to watch Alex out of the corner of your eye. He swallowed hard, his eyes bright, expressionless except for the tiny smirk on his perfectly pouty lips. </p><p>He pressed into you harder, rubbing your clit as best he could through the fabric, and <em>fuck</em> it felt good. Maybe it was the dangerous game you were playing in the church, or maybe it was because Alex was <em>that</em> good. Probably a little bit of both. Either way; <em>you</em> were the one sweating now, and you uncrossed your legs, letting them fall open just a bit so he could have better access. His coat was still cleverly concealing everything, just giving the illusion that you were a little chilly. </p><p>Alex glanced at you when your legs fell open, and the devilish smirk let you know you were a goner. You bit down on your lip more as he rotated his fingers faster, harder, the taboo feeling off getting off in a church through your clothing the hottest thing you’d done in a very long time. </p><p>“Don’t scream.” He mouthed to you and you bit down harder on your lip, your eyes fluttering closed as he built you up to what was sure to be the most thrillingly naughty orgasm ever. </p><p>You could feel the muscles in Alex’s forearm flexing beneath your fingers, his wrist tight as he worked you harder. You squeezed his arm, wishing you could cover your face, hide the embarrassment and excitement that was surely making your face bright red. But you couldn’t; there was no where to hide. Your stomach tightened, your legs shaking as you felt your body let go; at the mercy of Alex’s fingers and torturous mind. The handsome fucking devil. He was watching you, his eyes intense and his gaze hard, experiencing your pleasure second hand, since he couldn’t do much to relieve his tension either. It was time…. your whole body tensing, as you pushed your hips into his hand. </p><p>He rotated his fingers once more, reading your lips when you mouthed, “Now,” and pressed them against your clit; the waves of your orgasm beginning to lick and curl like flames inside you. You were burning up. The heat rose on the sides of your cheeks, and you couldn’t help but glance up at the statues surrounding you, their eyes full of judgement and disdain as they stared down at you. But fuck it; there wasn’t a single religious bone in your entire body. And Alex’s fingers felt so fucking good; church or no church.</p><p>Alex licked his lips, looking so sweet and innocent despite the naughty business he’d been up to this whole time. The waves were unwilling to cease, and Alex was still pressing into you. He must be able to feel how wet you were now, and all you could think about was spending the entire night soaking wet like this. </p><p>All of sudden applause roared in your ears and for a second you thought, maybe it was for you, or Alex. Or Alex’s hand. </p><p>It wasn’t.</p><p>They’d exchanged vows. You’d missed it. And then everyone was standing up around you, and shit, you didn’t know if you could. </p><p>Alex cupped his hand around you once more, winking before he slipped away and stood up beginning to clap. He looked down at you, unraveled; a complete mess. He reached for your hand. You both glanced at his fingers, your eyes locking, his face lit up with delight, and you grabbed for it, giving him a look that let him know he he’d be paying later for whatever that just was.</p><p>His hand was damp from the sweat and from you, and you squeezed it hard. “I can’t believe you…” You murmured to him through your clenched teeth. </p><p>He raised his eyebrow, bringing your hands to his lips where he kissed your fingertips, his tongue flicking out for a quick lick.</p><p>You squeaked. Holy fuck. He was in some kind of mood tonight. </p><p>“You horny fucking bastard.” You muttered to him and he leaned in to give you a deep kiss. He bit your lip, and before he could draw himself away, you grabbed his tie, keeping him close. You pressed your lips against his ear and whispered, “My panties are completely <em>soaked</em>, and it’s all your fault.”</p><p>“Oh, I know, babeh.“ He smirked and you loosened your grip on his tie. He pressed his lips to your ear now, “I’m just sorry I can’t take care of yeh reyt now.”</p><p>You whimpered because he’d got you. He’d won this round. And he was delighted to do so. You should’ve known he had some tricks up his sleeve when he was staring at you back in your room like he was gonna devour you. </p><p>When the ceremony finally ended, he helped you with your coat again as everyone began filing out from the pews, following the bridal party out onto the snowy street. Alex was close behind you as you waited for each row to leave before the next one could go. The painful alternating of sides taking <em>much</em> longer than necessary. You were anxious to get out of here. </p><p>Alex put his hands on your shoulders, then the tops of your arms rubbing them up and down to warm you up. The cool breeze from the outside was icing up the church. He kissed the top of your head, pressing his nose against your hair to breathe you in. Your row was near the end and it was taking forever. Suddenly, you had the <em>best</em> thought. A smirk dancing on your lips as you leaned back against him, waiting for him to wrap his arms around you like always.</p><p>When he finally did, you slid your hands behind your back, locating the waist of his slacks, and following straight down to grab him through the fabric.</p><p>“What. The. <em>Fuck</em>.” He growled against your ear, squeezing you hard beneath your breasts where his arms were locked tight.</p><p>You giggled. Not bothering to glance back once. You moved your fingers up and down, slowly feeling him up. </p><p>“Yeh can’t love…. not in these-”</p><p>He stopped mid-sentence when your fingertips stroked the head through the thin material. He was slowly getting hard and you were grinning like an idiot. </p><p>You were slowly grinding the heel of your palm against his cock, feeling him twitch a little the harder he got. You couldn’t believe he was letting you get away with this for so long. Honestly what was your plan? Jerk him off in the middle of the church? That would never fly. Unless… unless you had time for a quickie in the back of his Cadillac…?</p><p>You squeezed him once more, and let him go, wrestling from his grip to turn in his arms and face him. His cheeks were bright red and his expression was completely void of any emotion. He looked like he’d seen a ghost.</p><p>“Not so fun being tortured like that… is it?” You whispered to him, and his eyes cut down to stare into yours.</p><p>“What the<em> fuck</em> am I supposed to do now?” He growled, his eyes stormy and intense.</p><p>You shrugged reaching up a little to whisper in his ear. “Shoulda thought of that before you decided to get me off in a church pew.” Alex growled again and you kissed his cheek, “There’s forty minutes until the reception begins. I might be able to help you out in some way in the back of the Cadillac. Ya know, tinted windows and all.”</p><p>The look Alex gave you when you pulled back ignited that fire inside you again, and he nodded his head stiffly, making you giggle. “I’ll stay right in front of you until that…” You glanced down at the bulge in his pants, “dies down.”</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>“Just… think about something that isn’t me.” You winked and turned back around as if nothing ever happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part two finds you in the back of Alex’s Cadillac in the parking lot of a church. Because we’re all going to hell anyways, so.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>When you finally reached the doors to the outside, most of the guests had disappeared, running off to their cars to get to the reception as fast as possible. But you couldn’t understand why. The world was sparkling with snow; the sky dark, snowflakes falling like tiny sparkles all over. Alex had composed himself, and he held your hand as you both stepped off the ledge onto the front steps of the church.</p><p>“Whoa…" He breathed, his breath coming out in puffs of silvery air.</p><p>“It’s beautiful…” You sigh, holding his hand tighter as he stood beside you. He squeezed your hand again in response, lacing his fingers with yours. The remaining guests filed out around you while the two of you stood there marveling at the sky. </p><p>“Hey you,” Alex said suddenly, tugging on your hand and looking down at you.</p><p>You looked up into his eyes, tiny crystals of snow covering his long eyelashes. He looked so handsome. Your heart pounded in your chest because despite the teasing and the dirty games; he was the love of your life, and everything about him filled you up with so much love.</p><p>“Hey.” You grinned back and a smile lit up his entire face.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you more.”</p><p>He bent his head to press his lips to yours, and they warmed you all the way to your toes. </p><p>“And I’m <em>freezing</em>.” He laughed, squeezing your hand once more.</p><p>“Same!” You giggled and he nodded his head in the direction of the parking lot.</p><p>“C'mon… let’s go warm up that car.”</p><p>//</p><p>Alex held your hand all the way through the snow to the back end of the lot. It was just his solitary giant black Cadillac sitting alone and ominous in the darkness, covered in soft white snow. He unlocked it as you got closer, and opened the back door, gesturing you inside.</p><p>“Back?”</p><p>“More space.” He grinned, flashing you another huge smile. </p><p>You raised your eyebrows, finally catching on and climbed in. </p><p>“Im gonna start it up so we don’t freeze in here.”</p><p>You slid into the cold leather seats, excitement bubbling inside you as you waited for him to join you. He slid into the driver’s seat and you watched him start it up, cranking the heat and warming up the front seats. It wasn’t often you got to use this car in cold weather, and he was gonna take advantage of it. He fiddled with some more switches and you were getting impatient. </p><p>“I’m getting lonely back here.” You told him softly and he glanced back through the seats at you. His eyes lit up looking at you, drinking you in. You knew you looked beautiful, you felt it.</p><p>“Comin’ love.” He grinned and turned on the radio. It wasn’t too loud but the seats vibrated from the bass below you. He would never have a car without an amazing stereo.</p><p>He left the front, slamming the door and opened the back to slide in beside you. With him next to you now, it felt like you were in your own private world; the snow and the tinted windows blocked out the glow of the street lamps. </p><p>Like a tunnel burrowed out in the snow.</p><p>“Sorry I kept yeh waitin’ love.” He placed his hand on your thigh, sliding up beneath your dress again. “Are yeh still wet for meh?”</p><p>“Always.” You murmur like you usually did when he asked you questions like that. “But it’s your turn now.”</p><p>Alex groaned as he watched you slip out of your jacket again, lowering yourself to your knees in the back of his car. It wasn’t the <em>most </em>comfortable, but you were about to give your boyfriend head in the back of his expensive fucking car while he was dressed in a tux in the parking lot of a church, and comfort was the the farthest thing from your mind. </p><p>“Christ.” He murmured, reaching his hand out to cup your chin. He went to smooth his thumb across your lips and you bit at him playfully, swirling your tongue around him. He groaned, “Fuck… thanks for the preview…”</p><p>You grinned up at him, your hands holding onto his knees as you got situated between them, careful not to do too much damage to your stockings or outfit. He pulled his thumb from your mouth, a popping noise resonating over the low hum of the stereo. Your fingers dug into his thighs as he undid the button of his pants, his zipper following suit. That was probably one of your most favorite sounds in the world. When he took his pants off. You smirked as you watched him reach inside, pulling his cock out for you. He was only semi-hard, but he was steadily growing, as he stroked himself, and your mouth watered in anticipation. </p><p>“Mmm…” You purred, licking your lips.</p><p>“Yeh like this babeh, don’t yeh?” He growled darkly, his eyes steady on yours.</p><p>“Yes,” you breathed, leaning in. “I can’t wait to wrap my lips around you.”</p><p>Alex arched his hips when you said that, groaning low in his throat. “C'mon then babeh, come ‘ave a taste.”</p><p>You gasped, a rush of wetness flooding between your legs. Tonight, he was gonna be the death of you.</p><p>He was so thick and throbbing as he squeezed and stroked himself; the head of his cock a pretty purple. You wanted him in your mouth so bad now… and you leaned forward to lick the bit of cum that started to leak from the tip. You moaned, and he dragged his cock across your full, pouty lips, his lip snarling a bit at the visual. </p><p>“Open your mouth.” He drawled, his voice deep and thick with desire.</p><p>You whimpered, moaning as you opened your mouth the tiniest bit. </p><p>A tease.</p><p>“Don’t fuckin… don’t tease meh, babeh… I need yeh.” He said darkly, “Wider.” He demanded, pushing his cock against your lips, slowly parting them. You couldn’t stop humming as he went further and further inside your mouth. “That’s it babeh,” he groaned, your mouth open now and his cock just hitting the back of your throat.</p><p>“So gorgeous, love…” He stroked your hair and he let his cock go so it hit your tongue. He caressed your neck, stroking your cheek. “Now suck.”</p><p>Your eyes blown wide, you nodded your head obediently, closing your lips around him. He groaned again, settling back into the now warm leather seat, hips forward watching you.</p><p>You relaxed your throat, letting him slip further in. Your eyes shimmered and you pulled off him, taking a deep breath. Shielding your teeth with your lips, you sucked his head back into your mouth. Sucking hard and slow, your tongue sliding into the slit, you tasted him, loving it. You groaned in satisfaction, making sure he knew how much doing this to him turned you on.</p><p>Hollowing your cheeks, you sucked him in further, lifting your hand now to wrap around him at the base. You pressed him against the inside of your cheek, dragging him along the soft, warmth of your mouth and sliding him out with a popping sound. He grunted, his hips lifting in a knee jerk reaction. </p><p>“Oh babeh…. I love yehr mouth…” he moaned, and you glanced up at him, his eyes hazy and lidded, his lips wet and swollen from licking them so much. He looked so sexy in his tux, hair slicked back, jaw sharp and angled when it was set like that in concentration. “Let meh see yehr tongue.” </p><p>You giggled, and it was raspier, more strained than you intended, and he moaned again. You made a show of licking him from the base to the tip, your tongue wide and flat. “Do you like this?” You asked him softly, jerking him off, every movement making the head of his cock hit your lips.</p><p>“Yes…. babeh I do. You look so pretteh on yehr knees for meh.”</p><p>You hummed happily in response, sucking his head back in again. </p><p>“I wanna grab yehr hair and make yeh deep throat meh.” He admitted and your eyes widened as you sucked.</p><p>You swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before taking him in all the way, until the head was forced against the back of your throat. It was his favorite when you did that; how could you deny him that simple pleasure?</p><p>Alex grunted, his eyes rolling back into his head. He loved to watch you like this, but you couldn’t take your eyes off him. The way his tongue slid back and forth across his pouty lower lip, the way the muscles in his throat strained, his jaw flexing and un-flexing as he clenched his teeth. He was holding himself together so well… usually he was less-composed. He was holding back. </p><p>And you’d forgotten; you had places to be so you had to do this… now.</p><p>Your tongue flicked under the head of his cock and he nearly choked, his eyes shooting open. His eyes were dark, nearly completely black, and you pressed your palm against his balls through his pants, the friction and heat of being constricted likely making him near ready to explode.</p><p>You jerked him off in tandem with your mouth, licking and sucking and swirling and Alex writhed beneath you, growling out curse words and encouragement. </p><p>“Wank meh harder… suck it deeper babeh, come on…” He needed it and he needed you and he was gonna cum any second. “Babeh…" he breathed, “I’m almost there… yeh gotta… <em>fuckin’</em>… yeh gotta swallow it… can’t get it… anywhere.” </p><p>You were so wet. And aching. You’d only received <em>mild </em>satisfaction inside the church… but you wanted him inside you. Every word that he drawled from those gorgeous lips was undoing you just as much as it was him, and you weren’t quite sure how you were going to survive the rest of the night. The only thing you were going to think about through the reception, was how hard he was going to fuck you later. </p><p>The insatiable fucking bastard. </p><p>Squeezing your hand around him, you used your fingers to roll him into your palm, just like he taught you. He told you it felt the best like that. And it worked to get him off nearly every time. </p><p>“Come on Alex…” You purred, his name rolling off your tongue. “Cum for me, baby. I wanna swallow it all.”</p><p>He was moaning, his hips thrusting into your hand as the tension mounted. His legs were stiffening on either side of you, and you knew he was ready. You closed your lips around him, the suction proving to be too much and that’s when he cried out, his name on your lips, his cum hitting the back of your throat in hot bursts. </p><p>It felt good. It always felt good. And you loved the way he tasted. You swallowed his cum as it dripped down your throat, and then proceeded to lick him clean. Long… slow… teasing licks that probably didn’t help him feel any less relieved. </p><p>“<em>Fuckkk</em>…” he sighed, his cock twitching in your hand as you slowly stroked him. “Y’always do it so good.”</p><p>He chuckled at the smile that graced your lips. </p><p>“How late are weh this time?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can also <a href="https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/">find me on Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>